Starting New Loves
by MissEmoPanda
Summary: Akito and Sana have been dating since their first year in middle school. Now it is their third year. A new girl transfers. What will happen if the new girl falls for Akito?


Starting New Loves

_**Summary:**_ Akito and Sana have been dating since their first year of middle school. Now they are in their third year of middle school. There is a new girl (BTW, her name is Erika Kazuki.) coming into their lives. Akito feels comfortable around her. Will this be the start of a new love?

As for Sana, she smells something fishy in the air (not literally). Akito and the new girl have been getting too close this year. What will happen between Akito and Sana?

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Kodocha, or Kodomo No Omocha, in any way.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One – The New Girl<em>

The season is spring. The fresh start of a new year. The cherry blossoms are in bloom. Everyone is walking to school, some in cars, talking to their friends. Everyone assembles to the gym for the opening ceremony.

(_A few months later_)

In class 3-A, Sana and Akito are finally in the same class again with a few other friends from elementary and the other first few years.

Two boy classmates came back, rushing into the classroom. "We . . . have . . . a-a . . . new student," one of them said panting. No one paid any attention to them. They're like, _so what? It's just a student_.

"And it's a girl!" the other chimed in. That caught most of the boys' attention. They listened closely. As the two boys were about to talk, the teacher came in. Then all the students, who weren't where they were supposed to be, hurried to their seats.

"Class," he announced, "we have a new student joining us today!"

As if on cue, a girl with dark brown hair walks in and introduces herself. "Hello, my name is Erika Kazuki. Nice to meet you," the girl named Erika said.

Then the teacher told her to go sit at the empty seat next to Akito Hayama-san. She walked over to the empty seat but didn't say anything to him – "him" meaning Akito. While the teacher was teaching them math, Erika just stared out the window.

-_In the cafeteria_-

At lunch time, Erika ate alone in the cafeteria with her obento box. Some of the guys from different classes came up to her. Then Sana pitied her and yelled from across the cafeteria, "Kazuki-san! Come sit with us." Erika looked up from her bento. She just sat there. Sana got up and walked over to the table where Erika was. Then Sana dragged her to the table. She introduced Erika to some of her friends who don't know her yet.

"Hayama!" Sana said.

He made an '_hn_' sound.

"You didn't greet Kazuki-san yet," she scolded him.

Akito turned to face Erika. "Yo."

"Hello," Erika replied.

After Erika finished eating her obento, she began talking to some of her classmates and other students. Erika was happy that she was making friends already. Erika was smiling a lot now. She even tried talking to Akito now and then.

* * *

><p><em>Erika POV<em>

I don't know what's with me, but I feel really happy making friends all of a sudden. I mean, this is new for me. I was always bullied at my old school. But I'm sure everything is going to be different now that I'm here at this new school.

"Kazuki-san," Sana called.

"Yes?"

"May I call you Erika?"

"Yes," I said and smiled.

"You can call me Sana."

As lunch was beginning to end, I excused myself from the others and went to the school rooftop. There I saw Akito. He was sleeping on the hard cement ground. I sighed. How come my heart is beating? _B-bump, b-bump, b-bump_. But he's Sana's boyfriend. What's this feeling inside of me? _B-bump, b-bump, b-bump_. With no control of my movement, I walked over to where Akito was sleeping. I sat near beside him and slightly leaned my face into his. Then suddenly I kissed him on the lips. The kiss felt soft and moist.

There, right there and then, he woke up. I blushed, bright red. I stood up and turned to run away. But Sana was there. She stood frozen and stiff as a statue. I ran to her, holding onto her firm shoulders.

"Sana!" I said. "This isn't what you think it is." I was almost crying. I didn't want to lose a friend. I was absolutely begging her.

"What is it then?" Sana was already in tears as she said that to me.

I couldn't answer her.

Then she turned around towards the door and ran.

"Sana!" I yelled after her. I fell to my knees and cried, bursting with tears. But Akito didn't run after her. He stayed with me. Comforting me. I cried in his arms. "It wasn't supposed to be like this!"

*** Okay! End of chapter. Wait until next time for chapter two. **


End file.
